


March Words 2: Political

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Other characters only mentioned, School Newspaper, prom themes, written like newspaper articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is written in the form of two school newspaper articles reporting on a battle over the junior prom theme. Derek and Stiles are on one side of the battle.





	March Words 2: Political

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second day of the March Words prompt, on this list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "political."

BHHS NewsBeam reports:  **Prom Theme War Heats Up**

It’s no secret that the Beacon Hills High School Prom Committee is split evenly over this year’s theme, with hardliners on either side.

Theme Red Carpet is strongly endorsed by Jackson Whittemore and backed by his fellow fashionista committee members Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey. Opposing their choice is Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and Erica Reyes, who advocate for the theme of Happily Ever After.

Reyes is a surprise ally of the latter theme. Known for regular violations of the school dress code, Reyes claims her relationship with her boyfriend has made her a believer in fantasy.

Commenting on this ideological hot topic, Whittemore of Team Red Carpet, told this reporter, “Fantasy is stupid. Fantasy literally means it’s never going to happen. So I say why bother with it?”

Responding to Whittemore’s remarks, Stiles Stilinski, most vocal supporter of theme Happily Ever After, stated, “It’s truly hilarious that [Whittemore] trashes fantasy when the closest he’s ever getting to a red carpet is the make believe one at his prom, which won’t be happening, by the way.”

Passions are running high, and for this reason school counselor, prom committee faculty advisor and also mother to one of Team Red Carpet’s fiercest promoters, Natalie Martin, has excused herself from weighing in on the issue, to avoid the appearance of bias and, she declared, “to preserve peace in my home.”

In the wake of the impasse school administrators have called for an assembly of the entire junior class. Whittemore and Hale will each have six minutes to present the case for their theme, to be followed by a vote by all the juniors, with the winning theme to be announced Friday morning.

 

BHHS NewsBeam reports:  **BREAKING NEWS!**

“Happily Ever After” wins landslide vote as BHHS junior prom theme.

In a stunning reversal of expectations the fairytale theme of “Happily Ever After” has been determined the choice of BHHS juniors, by a margin of 8 to 2.

As yesterday’s special assembly began, Jackson Whittemore, dressed in purple silk dupioni jacket with shawl lapels, took the mic to repeat his oft-stated opinion, “Fantasy is dumb.”

Defending his Red Carpet prom theme, Whittemore claimed, “Dress to impress and expect success,” is sound advice for building future careers and that a traditional high school dance is as good a place as any to start the practice.

In stark contrast Derek Hale appeared in tight jeans and clinging short-sleeved gray Henley. He picked up on Whittemore’s subject of future goals but turned it to support his prom theme choice. “Responsibilities and reality will come soon enough. Let’s enjoy our fantasies while we still can,” he said.

He concluded, “Everyone deserves at least one fairy tale happy ending,” which caused giggles throughout the auditorium.

In the vote’s aftermath rumors have circulated Hale’s revealing clothing choice may have influenced the outcome.

Speculation these rumors originated in the Whittemore camp has not been verified as no one in the Whittemore camp is available for comment.

Stiles Stilinski eagerly responded to the rumors, saying “Derek didn’t need me reminding him, over and over, that a little t ’n’ a never hurts.”

He added he fully intends to provide Hale the happy ending he deserves, after prom.

Stilinski’s final word was he sincerely hopes Whittemore and his team find a way to live “happily ever after” with the junior class decision.


End file.
